britishsteamlocomotivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Don
Don and Doug are are twin Scottish mixed-traffic tender engines. They were bought by The Controller to help out with the extra goods and passengers. Biography Don and Doug were designed by John F. McIntosh and built by the St. Rollox Works for the Caledonian Railway in 1909. Upon nationalisation, they became part of the Scottish Region of British Railways, where they were renumbered 57550 and 57551. By their request, they were painted CR blue, in honour of their Caledonian heritage. In 1968 Doug saved a 14xx and his brakevan from scrap. Since then, the twins have, by all accounts, "transformed" goods traffic on the mainline and the branchlines. Personality Don and Doug practical, proud and laid back. They enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. They were given nameplates to prevent this from happening. They're very able workers, strong performers and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Scotsman, Shane, and Steve. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach and two cranes between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. Like most twins, they hate to be separated from each other but, like most twins, they occasionally have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They along with Ivatt were the last to retain a hatred against diesel locomotives. But after Vic stood up for them their hatred for them has softened. Season 5 * Double Trouble * Steve's Return * Break Van * What is London? * A True Patriot Season 6 * Teething Troubles * Brian * Snow Day * Double Rescue * A New Revolution * Worshiping a Warship * Scotsman's Departure * Saved From Scrap Season 7 * Shane Pulls the Express * The Deputation Season 8 * Diesel Trouble * Stepney's Traumatizing Adventure * Down the Mineshaft * Turntable Mashup * Ivatt's New Coat * Deep Trouble * Halloween Spin-Off(s) * The Construction Company * The Narrow Gauge Engines * The Miniature Engines * The Mountain Engines * The Diesels * Origins * The National Railway Museum Season 9 * Dirty Work *Tender Engines Season 10 * The Royal Train * No Help at All Season 12 *Billboard *Once in a Lifetime Season 13 * Challenge Accepted! Season 14 * William's Jokes * Mikado and Den * Trip to York * Meeting the Duchess * The World's Fastest Engine * Stephenson Season 15 * Dawn of the Diesels * The Rocket * High Winds * Rolling Stocks (not-seen) * The Special and Stubborn MK1's and MK2's (mentioned) * Busted Buffers * Rules Are Rules * Vic and the Trucks * You Got a Friend in Me Season 16 * Express Coming In Late * The Ghost of Southampton Season 21 * Replacement * Phil: Before England * Who's the Fastest? Season 22 * Ice Breaker * Twin Trouble * Cousin Quarrel Season 24 * Shane's Makeover * The Royal Engine Comes Again * Midlander's Revenge (cameo) * Pipe Dreams * Rescue * The Star of the Show * Blooming Railways * Leaves on the Line * The Flood Category:Main 11 Category:Tender Engines